1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refuse receptacle protectors, and, more particularly, to a refuse receptacle protector which hides the unsightly appearance of refuse receptacles and protects them from spilling due to wind, animals and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The general unsightliness of trash receptacles is obvious. As is well known, the unsightly aspects of refuse receptacles are greatly magnified when the receptacles are blown over by the wind or tipped by animals, vandals and the like, especially when they are sitting in front of a residence awaiting trash collection and the contents are strewn over a manicured lawn. In recent years, the plastic garbage or trash bag has been in widespread use. However, unlike the more conventional metal trash cans which can be equipped with lids to provide a certain measure of protection against entry by animals or spilling the contents in the case of being knocked over by the wind or the like, plastic trash bags are easily accessible to intruding animals. While devices have been proposed to combat the above problems, none has been entirely satisfactory, especially for use with plastic trash bags. Some such devices merely improve the aesthetics without avoiding the spilling problem, while others that provide protection are unsightly in themselves. Finally, devices proposed heretofore to solve both types of problems have involved expensive and generally permanent structures. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and economical refuse receptacle protector which is ideally suited for use with plastic trash bags which permits the user to continue to enjoy the advantages of using plastic trash bags while effectively eliminating the disadvantages thereof.